Hope within Despair
by ShadowSaber331
Summary: A meditite will soon learn that happiness can be found in the deepest parts of despair. Luckily it's in a form of a mienfoo,but will that be enough? First oneshot ever made,R&R please.


**Hey guys,ShadowSaber here,and this is my first one-shot. Sorry for not posting much of anything,life happening too much nowadays,but anyway,here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon,that's Nintendo and Gamefreak's territory**

* * *

><p>Despair,that one emotion has a weird way of destroying one's happiness single-handed. It was also what a young meditite felt as he was force to watch his world collapsed. It was also on the same moment where happiness can be rebuilt with a new sensation of hope for the future.<p>

A while ago,he was heading back home to his parents after sparring with a female mienfoo he has known for a long time. The meditite looked like it was gaining the upperhand,using various psychic type attacks on top of his fighting type abilities. Eventually,the mienfoo was hit by one of his attacks and fell to the ground,but used this chance for a sneak attack when the moment arrives. When he was within leg locking distance,she used that technique to knock him off-balance enough to pin him down for a satisfying victory.

"Wow,looks like you won this time Sora," he said, "so I guess it's a tie now."

"Seems like it Nexus," she said,helping Nexus up from the ground.

Both Nexus and Sora's parents knew each other for a long time as well,and they always communicate with each other from time to time. Years went by since they hatched,and they've been the best of friends after seeing that they have similar interests and hobbies.

"By the way," Sora continued, "don't you think it's time for you to head home?"

Nexus looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was setting.

"Oh crap," he shouted out of panic, "I gotta go,I'll see you later."

"Nexus,wait!" shouted Sora,but he was too focused on heading home that he didn't listen. She then sat down and sighed. For a while now,she has harbored feelings for him for quite sometime. She was given so many chances to tell him,only for something to come up and wreck them.

"Oh,why can't I just tell him how I feel," she asked herself, "If only it was as easy as winning today's sparring match against him."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile,Nexus was flying as fast as he could to his home,hoping to avoid another punishment for returning home late. Being part psychic type can be a perk at times,especially when you need to go from point A to point B<p>

"Oh man,this can't possibly get any worse than this," he said,little that he knew that it just did.

After seeing that flying home wasn't the best option,he then decided to teleport home. Upon arrival,he instantly facepalmed himself,wondering why he didn't think of that sooner. As went toward his hut,he noticed that it was close to being destroyed,as the outside looked like a battle happened a while ago.

"What in Arceus's name happened here," he asked as he went inside.

Inside his hut looked worse than it was outside,the furniture was torn apart,the walls were painted red,and the smell of decay was everywhere. Nexus then saw a broken picture frame with a photo of him and his parents,a medicham and a blaziken,on the floor.

_Oh my Arceus,this can't be happening. This seriously can't be happening._

He then heard coughing from somewhere upstairs,and as he went to the source of the noise,what he found was heartbreaking. A blaziken was lying down on the floor,trying to stay alive after suffering from blood loss.

"Dad," shouted Nexus as he knelt next to his father, "Oh man,what the hell happened here?"

"We...were attacked by Mako -cough- and his gang," he said,trying stay conscious.

Nexus looked like he was about to burst into tears when he asked about Mako and about what happened. Apparently Mako was a Cacturne who was always causing trouble with his gang of cacnea,robbing pokemon left and right,destroying homes for various items,or just for fun. His father eventually had enough,and set out to defeat the criminal gang. After getting beaten by his father,they vowed to seek revenge on him and his family. During the attack,he was able to kill Mako and his goons,but he lost his wife and was fatally wounded in the process.

"Also," he continued, "there's something I -cough- need to tell you."

"I'm...I'm listening dad," he said,fighting back the tears from the sight of his dying father.

"Under my bed,there is...a secret stash of mine," he said, "take it...and live your life...to the fullest."

Those were the last words he told his son before he passed away. Nexus couldn't help but cry out for him to come back,to not leave his side. His heart was cracked,his soul was in pain,but he had to honor his father's wish. After regaining his composure,he found the stash his father talked about,and found that it was fill of money,probably saved it for something he wanted to get. He took the box from its spot,and teleported to where his friend currently was.

* * *

><p>Back at the field,Sora was about to head home herself,but was stopped by a sudden flash of light,revealing Nexus when it dimmed. She then looked at the meditite's eye,which were red,not the kind from allergies red,but the kind that shows up after crying for a short time. After Sora comforted her friend,she asked him about what happened. He told her everything,from showing up to his home in ruins,to seeing his father die in his arms.<p>

"What am I gonna do now," he asked his friend, "my parents are dead,my home's destroyed...I feel so alone."

"You're not alone," said Sora, "you got me,your best friend. I'll always be there for you,even in the darkest of times."

Those words were enough to give him some hope,but it wasn't enough,as he still kept beating himself up over how he could've been there sooner to save his parent,how he could've stayed to help fight them off,and how he should've been the one to die instead of his father. The last statement was enough to have Sora literally knock some sense into him.

"DON'T SAY THAT," she screamed, "Your parent lost their lives to protect you,they did it so you can be safe from those creeps for good. The only thing you should be focusing on is carrying out their last wishes,and deciding to kill yourself is never an answer."

Nexus stared at the mienfoo in shock. Not only did she almost broke his jaw,but she did it to bring him back into reality. Those words echoed inside his head,she was right,being guilty about something that was out of his control was pointless,all that matters is that he should move forward,and keep his parents in his mind and his heard.

"I just..." she continued,looking like she was about to cry, "I just don't want to see the man I love live in deep despair."

That shocked the meditite even more. He never knew she was harboring feelings for him for a while,and now she just let them out due to sadness and concern for him.

"You...had a crush...on me?" asked Nexus,which Sora replied with a nod.

"Look,I understand if you don't feel the same way,but-mmph"

She was interrupted by Nexus planting his lips against hers,which knowingly enough,she happily returned. Nexus wrapped his arms around her waist,while Sora wrapped hers around his neck,both of them pulling each other close to deepen the kiss. Eventually,the broke apart for air.

"Does...does that mean?" she asked

"Yes...I love you too." said Nexus as they went in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Time has passed since that day,and Nexus,now a medicham,was able to find a nice spot to build a new hut,one that can last in harsh weather and climates. Along with that,he used some of his father's money to get a few things:food,some furniture,and a necklace for his wife Sora,who's now a Mienshao. When they were done with everything,they both went out and started their training. During that remembers what she told him a long time ago when they were still young,and it's the same saying that he's lived by since then: "In every darkness,there is a light,and that light will give us Hope within Despair."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well,what do you think,Rate and Review...and now flames,still haven't gotten my flame shield working yet. And about the break lines,I don't know if it was necessary,but I used them to signify a scene transition.<strong>

**ShadowSaber,out**


End file.
